ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine and Lindy
Jasmine and Lindy, also known as Lismine, is the best friend pairing between Jasmine and Lindy Watson. Other Names *'Lismine' (Li/ndy and Ja/'smine') *'Jandy' (Li/'ndy' and Ja/smine) Moments 'The Pilot' *They both get in trouble for the party. *They both go to the party. *They hung out a bit in DITKA High School. *Jasmine complained to Lindy about being way behind on boys and etc then Lindy told Jasmine that high school isn't just about boys. *They both saw Delia with four boys. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Jasmine tells Lindy what her grade was in a recent test which was an A and Lindy tells her, her grade which was an A+. *Lindy one-upped Jasmine. *Jasmine (and Delia, Logan and Garrett) helped Lindy. *Jasmine tells Delia about Lindy taking her job. 'The New Guy' *They sat next to each other while doing mani-peddies. *They hung out together at Rumble Juice and Lindy and Logan's basement. *They both didn't raise their hand up for Logan and Garrett's idea. *They both voted for mani-peddies. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *They both agreed to get rid of Tom. *Jasmine and Lindy sat with Tom at Rumble a Juice and got annoyed when he told the same story again. *They both gave Garrett a weird look when he said that Tom was having a mini panic attack. 'Dear High School Self' *Jasmine is very curious to find out what Lindy is hiding. *Lindy tells Jasmine and the gang that she doesn't care about the letter she wrote when she was younger anymore. *Jasmine becomes mad at Lindy when she finds out what was in the letter. *When Logan was talking to Jasmine about her being wrong, Lindy said she was right. *When the gang were hugging, Jasmine and Lindy were next to each other. *They both ran out of the classroom when they saw the rat sitting on Garrett's shoulder. *In Delia's dream Jasmine and Lindy were both talking Delia's language. Trivia Similarities *Both are females. *Both got in trouble for the party. *Both go to DITKA High School *Both have brown eyes. *Both are very smart. *Both have the same spanish teacher, Mr. Leech. *Both love mani-peddies. Differences *Lindy has blonde hair while Jasmine has brown hair with highlights. *Jasmine plays the cello and Lindy does not. *Lindy does gymnastics while Jasmine doesn't. *Jasmine is kind of boy crazy while Lindy is not. *Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the dog while Lindy is not. Facts *Lindy became friends with Jasmine when they were little and she saw Jasmine hitting Logan with her backpack. *They went to Fireman Freddy's when they were little along with Garrett, Delia and Logan. *They've none each other since the third grade. Trademarks *'Number' - 12 because Lindy has 5 letters in her name and Jasmine has 7. 5+7=12 *'Colour' - Brown because they both have brown eyes. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship